


My little sun

by Lilactojoshler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilactojoshler/pseuds/Lilactojoshler
Summary: "Gracias por todo me ha encantado conversar contigo espero que se pueda volver a repetir"





	My little sun

—Ya te dije madre, no necesito una novia o novio, estoy muy bien solo— reclamaba mientras recogía unos papeles de su oficina.

—Aun que sea un perro, un gato, Joshua tu casa esta muy sola.

—Esta bien, lo voy a pensar hasta luego madre— colgo sin esperar una respuesta, llevo sus manos a su cara mientras la tallaba.

El día había estado pesado, lleno de casos dificiles y algunos absurdos, queria llegar a su enorme casa donde estaba completamente solo, sin ninguna persona que lo estuviera esperando.   
No estaba tan mal la idea de su madre sobre adoptar a una pequeña criatura, total podía darle todo lo que quisiera.

Antes de ir a su casa paso por un albergue de animales abandonados, preferia adoptar a un cachorro sin hogar a comprar.

—Buenas tardes— atendió una linda chica de cabello colorado —buscaba un animal en especial.

—Un cachorro pequeño.

—Por aquí— lo llevo hasta las jaulas donde habían distintos tipos de razas.

Pero uno en especial estaba sin animos, acostado con la mirada al piso, camino hasta el pequeño cachorro al verlo se levanto contento ladrando y moviendo su cola.

—Este me parece bien— menciono acariciado la cabeza del animal.

—Perfecto.

Compro lo necesario para el nuevo integrante y se dirigió a su casa por fin después de un día muy largo, bajo las cosas de su auto para colocar al cachorro en su habitación.

—Te llamaras Jim, Jim Dun— el perrito ladro en señal de aprobación.

Los dias pasaban y Josh se estaba rindiendo con entrenar a su hijo, todos los dias tenia que limpiar, jugar, alimentarlo, bañarlo y a veces se olvidaba de hacer alguna de esas cosas.

—Joder, jamás pense que fuera tan difícil— se sento y el cachorro lo miró.

Comenzo a saltar en todos lados, mordiendo cosas.

—Mejor vamos a dar un paseó— colocó el arnés sin apretarlo tanto.

Salieron, pero el pequeño corrió lo más rápido que podía, Josh intentaba controlarlo pero era en vano.

—Tranquilo Jim— la correa se le resbalo al peli-rojo de las manos y el pequeño salio corriendo lo más rapido que pudo —¡JIM VUELVE!.

El cachorro deambulaba por las calles, ya era tarde y el sol se estaba empezando a ocultar, tenia miedo de estar solito de nuevo como en un principio, empezo a quejarse sin ver a su dueño por ningún lado.  
Un joven castaño que pasaba por donde estaba el cachorro lo tomo cargandolo y sobando su cabecita.

—Oh pequeño ¿estas perdido?— el perro ladro en forma de aprobación "vamos a ver, Jim" leyó en su collar el nombre.

Miro hacia todos lados intentando ver a alguna persona buscando al perro, ya nadie se encontraba en aquel lugar y decidió llevarlo consigo para cuidarlo hasta que su dueño apareciera.

[...]

Dos semanas habian pasado y Josh seguia sin encontrar a su pequeño hijo, sentia que su vida se iba junto con el cachorro, jamás se habia sentido tan solo de nuevo.  
Aun que habia sido un mal padre ¿quien perdia a su perro los pimeros días?. Habia salido desde temprano de su casa para buscar a Jim durante todo el día.

—Vamos a ver si hoy tenemos suerte de encontrar a tu papi Jim— hacia mimos a la creatura y como respuesta reciba lamidas por su mano.

Las horas pasaban y el castaño junto con el perro no tenian suerte de encontrar al dueño, estaban apunto de rendirse hasta que Jim empezo a ladrar en una dirección jalando al castaño con un chico tintado de rojo o que se empezaba a caer poco a poco el tinte, estaba en una banca del parque con su cara sus manos.

—D-Disculpa ¿es tu perro?— pregunto tímido.

—Jim, joder como te extrañe— tomo al perro para poder abrazarlo —si, muchas gracias...

—T-Tyler— sonrió pequeño sin mostrar sus dientes.

—Enserio muchísimas gracias por cuidar de él— acariciaba a su mascota —dejame invitarte algo en forma de agradecimiento. 

—C-Claro— se sonrojo un poco, solo colorando sus pomulos como si se hubiera puesto rubor.

Una cafeteria cerca del lugar recomendo el castaño, su amiga Jenna trabajaba así que podía recomendarlo a cualquier persona por que sabia que tenian el mejor cafe y donuts del mundo.

—Buenas, bienvenidos a Donut's and coffee— ofreció una rubia de ojos azules sonriendo.

—Hola Jenns— saludo con una gran sonrisa a su amiga.

—Hola Ty!— toco su cabello, era una costumbre cada vez que se veían —¿que van a pedir?— saco una libreta y un lapicero para anotar.

—Uh, un capuchino americano frio esta bien y una dona glaceada de cajeta— 

—Muy bien Tyler y tu...

—Josh.

—Y tú Josh— sonrió para no causarle incomodidad.

—Un latte de vainilla y una dona rellena esta bien.

La chica se retiro murmurando un "perfecto", Jim estaba con ellos tranquilo sin hacer nada era muy raro del perro no hacer desorden ya que era muy inquieto. El lugar donde trabajaba la amiga de Tyler permitia mascotas dentro del establecimiento, habia una sección de comida y agua para los pequeños si deseaban.

Todo era silencioso pero uno relajante donde ninguno se sentia incómodo en lo absoluto.

—Realmente gracias por cuidar de él— miro a Jim —puede ser muy desastroso.

—No es nada, se ha portado de maravilla conmigo— río —es una gran mascota.

—Vaya que sí, salvarlo del refugió fue lo mejor para ambos— acaricio la cabeza del animal y este solo le vio raro pero con cariño.

—Aquí estan sus pedidos— Jenna dejo cada vaso y plato para los chicos —que lo disfruten mucho.

—¿Es tú novia?— pregunto de la nada.

—N-No— se limpió un poco la boca despues del bocado que dio a la dona —es solo mi amiga, ella tiene novio.

—Y ¿tu?.

—¿Yo que?.

—¿Tienes novia?— las mejilla del castaño se tornaron de nuevo rosas.

—N-No yo, uhm s-soy gay— bajo la mirada a su plato para no hacer contacto con el peli-rojo.

—Oh... ¿Entonces tienes novio?— volvio a preguntar.

—Tampoco— río un poco para tomar de su cafe.

El rato lo pasaron de tema en tema, estaban tan sumidos en ellos mismos, al parecer nada podia romper la burbuja donde ellos estaban pero una molesta llamada hizo que Josh rodara sus ojos.

—Bueno... Oh, llego en un momento— colgó y guardo su movil —lo siento, una emergencia.

—Oh, no importa— sonrió aun que en realidad no quería dejar de hablar con el chico.

Josh levanto su mano para pedir la cuenta, Jenna llego con ellos haciendo la cuenta.

—Son 12 dolares— el rojizo saco su billetera pero el castaño tambien queria pagar.

—No Tyler, yo te invite asi que yo pago— sonrió y le dio el dinero a la rubia. —¿Tendras un papel y un lapicero que me prestes?.

—Claro— le dio las cosas y el chico anoto algo rápido para despues doblarlo.

Se levanto tomando a Jim.

—Hasta luego Tyler y Jenna— dejo el papel al castaño y salio del establecimiento.

Una vez que desapareció de sus vistas la rubia mordió su labios.

—¿Que dice Tyler?— el nombrado abrió el papel encontrando una bonita letra con un mensaje y su número.

 

"Gracias por todo me ha encantado conversar contigo espero que se pueda volver a repetir"

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo nada que decir más que gracias por leer.


End file.
